


Good kids eat their fruit (and earn their chocolate)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [98]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody doesn't wanna leave Leo's house, and that makes him cranky. Grumpiness turns to disobedience when he refuses to eat his fruit. And Leo has to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good kids eat their fruit (and earn their chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that we can do it better. And so we did.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. In this particular story they are way down the road, a TPE has been established and now they're dealing with it.

This D/s thing caught him by surprise a few months ago. He and Cody were fooling around. Suddenly Cody sat up, looked at him and told him he was bored. These things weren't thrilling enough. _These things_ being Leo trying to have sex with him. The truth was Leo had kinda lost it a few days earlier, roughed Cody up a little bit, pinned his arms down, that kind of things. And they had both came out of it so satisfied that their minds were completely blown. And, apparently, there was no turning back from it.  
The process was way more complicated than that, they went through a lot of rough patches, they had to seek guidance and fail a lot before they could even begin to understand what they wanted to do and how to do it right; but at the end of they day what happened was, they found out they liked things differently.

Now vanilla sex – that's how it's called, apparently – isn't enough anymore. Sex must involve a certain degree of roughness, ropes and submission for Cody, and a great deal of dominance for Leo. Something less than that and it's just _nice_ , which is not even remotely close to what they consider satisfying.  
And since their Dominant/submissive play tends to stick to them even outside the bedroom, they're gladly trying to make it a 24/7 thing.

Cody is currently living with Leo from Thursday to Sunday every week, and during those four days, Leo has total control over his life, inside the limits of what they have decided together. And since Cody is basically down with everything, Leo takes every decision for him, gives him orders and expects to be obeyed all day long, much to the dismay of Adam, who shares the house with Leo, but not his and Cody's love for this particular lifestyle. 

That is why Sunday nights in the house have become really intense.

In fact, pretty much everything becomes intense with Leo, especially when Cody is involved, because his feelings are always extreme, no matter their nature. So every moment of joy is fully enthusiastic and every moment of anger is pure fury. For this very reason, longing often becomes need.  
And if this was true before, when his life was conventional, it's even truer now that everything he does is strictly connected to what he feels and feels like doing.

Sundays are not just lazy days anymore. The scene that has been going on between them for four days straight is about to end, which means they both have to say goodbye, but most of all, it means they have to exit a particular mindset they really enjoy to resume another which doesn't completely satisfy them. And that puts them both in a bad mood.

Adam has learned that pretty fast – actually faster than he's learning other things –, and he understands that today they need to be even more into it to compensate for the days ahead. For that reason, he said goodbye to Cody around five o'clock, took the door and went about his business, lest he was forced to see things he's not yet ready to see, if he'll ever be. And Leo is not expecting him back soon. 

The plan tonight is to watch a movie, hopefully easing themselves out of a week that has been absolutely perfect. Taking care of Cody's needs has finally become natural to Leo, and he's so much more in control both of himself _and_ his sub, and Cody doesn't feel him hesitate anymore, which makes their interactions quite pleasurable. The result is that he can trust himself into Leo's hands completely, knowing they're both enjoying themselves now, and they don't feel scared or guilty anymore.

“Can I help you?” He asks, sitting on the couch as he surfs lazily through the movie catalog on the TV screen. He's wearing a simple white sweater and a pair of black jeans, way less fancier than he's expected to dress, but he managed to get away with it because those pants are so tight that they're almost a second skin, and Leo can't resist anything that shows off his ass like those pants do.

“No,” Leo answers from the kitchenette. “Just put on the movie.”

“Can I have some snacks?” Cody asks. His eyes quickly read through the titles, looking for the one Leo chose. It's probably got tons of explosions in it. Nothing is cool enough for him if something isn't blown into a million pieces. Or if it hasn't any dragons in it. Maybe there will be dragons. Cody hopes so.

“I'm taking care of that,” Leo answers. He knows Cody expects him to fill a bowl with pop corn, and possibly another one with chocolate. Especially the chocolate. Instead, what Leo is doing is cutting fruit. Fruit is important in general, but it's almost a religion to Leo. No day goes by without him having an incredible amount of fruit. And the same goes for Cody now, since Leo is in charge.

Leo usually presents him with a bowl of different fruits cut into little pieces at breakfast, but this morning Cody did seem quite under the weather, and more in need of extra cuddling than extra vitamins, so he let it slide and decided to serve fruit later. It seems late enough, now.

The bowl contains all the fruits Cody likes to eat: strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, all the berries basically, peaches, and a few more that he should eat and quite systematically always ignores, like kiwis, oranges and bananas. It's just a very small bowl compared to the one Leo usually prepares for himself, but Cody's stomach is very small whenever real food is concerned, and while Leo demands that Cody eats healthy, he doesn't see the need of making him puke or transforming the whole process of feeding him into an unpleasant business. After all making rules also means putting Cody in the condition of respecting them, so Leo reduced his own expectations on the quantity of non-chocolate food Cody will eat. 

When Leo comes back in the living room, the movie is on, and Cody is only waiting for him to press play.  
He's sitting on his spot on the couch, blanket at the ready... and his smile dramatically fades as soon as he recognizes the bowl in Leo's hands. Leo notices it and his expression doesn't change one bit. In fact, he places the bowl on the table before him, answering his unspoken question. Yes, you have to eat that.

“I thought I could have snacks,” Cody says.

“You can,” Leo confirms, sitting next to him. He's tense and quite annoyed already at the change on Cody's face the moment he presented him the bowl, but he looks perfectly relaxed as he leans back and stretches his long legs under the table. Blaine would be very pride of him, if he could see him now. “But you haven't had your fruit today.”

“But it's night,” Cody insists. Leo turns to look at him, and his eyes are already so merciless that Cody shivers. 

It's clear right from the start that there's no room for maneuver, Leo is not gonna give in. But Cody is cranky because it's Sunday and he's supposed to go home in a few hours. Suddenly he feels the urge to rebel, just because it seems more desirable than waiting passively for the time to go. It's not a conscious thought, but in that moment he decides that if he's not gonna have rules for the next three days, he's not gonna have them now either. “No, I'm not eating fruit,” he says.

“What did you just say?” Leo's voice is not surprised, and it's definitely not amused. Leo's giving him the chance to take it back.

And Cody's not gonna take it. “I said no,” he insists. “I don't want fruit. I want chocolate.”

For a very long moment Leo doesn't move. He keeps watching him, though, and Cody really struggles not to look down, which is something else he should be doing right now. “What you want is for me to decide,” Leo finally says, reminding him of a very simple fact. “And I say the only thing you might want is to give me another answer right now.”

Cody feels the familiar urge to give in. Leo's mere willpower makes his skin tingle as if it was some kind of energy, warm and vaguely electrical. And yet the knowledge of what might happen if he stands his ground is exciting, it makes him vibrate. He can draw pleasure from the idea of punishment, play on the edge, push and push and push, to back off one moment before it is too late. Just tasting the consequences while enjoying the benefits of being a good boy. But his tongue slips, he can't resist. “No,” he says again. He can feel the shift in the air, he knows he pushed it too far and he swallows.

Leo sits up, his back straight, his hands on his legs. “If you think you can answer me back, you're not ready for the freedom that's been given to you,” he comments. He considers him from head to toe, his eyes lingering on his naked ankles and wrists. The only thing Cody's wearing right now is his day collar, which is a simple metal ring around his neck. It's usually enough inside the house, but it's clearly not enough now. “Go get your manacles. You've got two minutes. Don't make me say it again.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cody springs up without even thinking about it, and walks really fast towards Leo's bedroom. He's not allowed to run when he's given a certain amount of time to do something. He has to complete the task by moving normally. In the drawer where Leo keeps all their toys there are several kinds of manacles they bought over the course of a few months, from simple handcuffs to leather bracelets to a rigid silver contraption designed to keep Cody's wrists crossed. But Cody knows that Leo doesn't want him restrained right now, he just wants him looking subdued, so he grabs a pair of metal bands and the chain that goes with it. The chain is light and long enough for him to open his arms wide even when he's chained. There's still a chance that he's choosing the wrong manacles and will get punished, but he's pretty sure he won't be. At least not for this.

When he comes back in the living room, Leo hasn't moved and he looks as annoyed with him as he did two minutes ago. His eyes lock on Cody the moment he enters the room, and Cody's wise enough to look down this time. “You are late,” he says. 

No, he's not, but that's enough to know that Leo's feeling the same way he feels. They need this so badly that it's clearly becoming painful. “I'm really sorry, Sir,” Cody says, loud enough to show contrition, but still in a whisper.

“This is not acceptable,” Leo continues as if he didn't even speak. He grabs the wrists Cody is presenting to him, and he makes a show to handle him roughly, grabbing him just that little too tight that makes Cody shivers. He closes the manacles and tests the chain by jerking him violently. Cody falls over, but Leo is ready to hold him up before he can crash into him.

For a second, Cody really thinks his boyfriend is going to kiss him, but Leo's lips only brush his own when he speaks, leaving Cody with a painful sense of longing. “Now you're gonna sit down here while I make a call,” he says, his voice low and rough, promising things Cody's not sure is gonna get at all tonight. “And when I'm back, you will be eating your fruit.”

Then Leo pushes him back and leaves the room so quickly that Cody doesn't have the time to answer. 

Leo has no need to make this call right now. In fact, calling Annie to confirm their movie night on Tuesday is so not urgent that he could literally wait Tuesday morning to call. He could even forget to call all together and send her a message, but he needed a moment away from Cody and the pressing urge of bending him over the couch and ravish him ignoring any conscious thought.

Point is, he can't. For two reasons. One, he knows himself too well, and if he puts his hands on Cody now, there's no say when he's gonna stop doing things to him. Cody needs to go home in two hours, so Leo can't afford to play with him. Plus, Adam will be home sooner or later, and Leo's fairly sure he doesn't wanna find them naked on the couch, where they would be if he gave in to his lust. Two, Cody was cheeky and disobeyed him. Leo knows he did it out of frustration, but that doesn't mean his sub can get away with it. In fact, Cody doesn't wanna get away with it at all. He's daring him, so Leo needs to stand his ground. Cody needs to be punished and he wants to be punished, in this particular case it's one and the same. The kind of thrill that comes out of this whole thing will make up for the time they'll be apart. Or at least that's what they both hope.

Annie seems surprised to hear from him. She knows how the Sunday Lock Down works, but if she suspects something's off, she doesn't show. She's her usual cheerful self as she confirms they're going to movies. Actually, she _threatens_ him not to bail on her for whatever reason, because she's been waiting this movie since forever and she's not gonna forgive him if Leo doesn't show up. He promises her that he won't, and the fact that he has to speak to her normally manages to calm him down. He will have to look controlled once he gets back to the living room and he finds out Cody hasn't eaten anything.

Cody has, in fact, pushed the bowl even further down the table to show that he stands by his earlier words. He doesn't really know what pushes him to be so stubborn, except that tonight he doesn't want to stop feeling the thrill that Leo's unspoken threat gives to him. He can do that now – enjoy the idea of doing wrong and being punished – because he trusts Leo, he knows he would never hurt him, and that both punishment and prize are two different sides of a game that in the end aims to give Cody pleasure. And being aware that he left his nightmarish past so behind himself that he can push that bowl away and be thrilled by the expected consequences, makes him so incredibly happy that it's really really hard not to smile widely.

But he manages not to, as he feels Leo coming back. When he enters the room, he finds him sitting on the couch, his head bowed and the bowl untouched. “Did you do what I said?” Leo asks, even if he knows the answer already. He can easily see the bowl from where he stands, a few inches from the table and Cody's body.

“No, Sir,” Cody admits.

“Do you think you can do that?” Leo asks again.

“I--”

“No, you can't,” Leo speaks again, cutting him off sharply. His voice is cold and full of disappointment. “Inside and outside of this house, and until the time comes for you to go away, you are a mine and I will do with you as I see fit.” He starts pacing, Cody can see his shoes moving when they cross his line of sight, but he doesn't dare to follow them with his eyes. “When I give you rules, you follow them.”

“But I--”

“You. Don't. Complain,” Leo cuts him off again. Then, he pushes the coffee table away. The sudden, screeching sounds of its legs scraping the floor makes Cody jump. “Get down on your knees. Face towards the couch.”

Cody scrambles down the couch and kneels on the floor. Luckily there's a soft carpet, and Leo never fails to choose this exact spot when he feels like having him on the ground. Cody keeps his back straight, his chained hands clasped in front of him. He doesn't turn his head, but he hears Leo walking away.  
For a while, he only hears him fumbling in the kitchen, but he doesn't turn his head to see what he's doing.  
Then Leo comes back, and nothing seems changed in him. He sits on the couch right in front of Cody, and he pushes him back with his knee, so he can part his legs.

Cody diligently moves back a few inches, always kneeling, and places himself right between Leo's knees. He believes it. For a glorious moment he really believes that Leo will let him suck him. He can already picture himself as he takes Leo's perfect cock out. He will lick it slowly at first. Then he will suck the head, making the right sound and, of course, looking up at him, because that makes Leo crazy. All the control Cody gives over to him in any other case, he completely takes it back when he blows him. He will know when to stop by the way Leo starts shivering, and he will give him time to relax. Cody will just hold it in his tiny hand for a while, and kiss it, his lips barely brushing the skin. Maybe he will rub it against his cheek, if he feels Leo is in the mood to play with his face – sometimes he is. Then, when Leo is ready again, Cody will take the whole length in his mouth, make a show of it, let Leo's cock hit the back of his throat before backing off again. He will set the tone for a while, his head bobbing up and down and his lips slightly parted to show Leo how his tongue is working him, because Leo will be surely watching. He always does. Cody will lure him, push him over the edge, until Leo will be too lost to keep control, and he will start thrusting hard, and Cody will let him. Leo will want to come in his mouth, because he's not a big fan of making a mess outside of Cody's body, and it'll be glorious and overdue, because he really really needs to relieve some tension.

But it's not gonna happen. Cody becomes painfully aware of that when he crosses Leo's eyes and finds them colder and harder then before. “You're not listening to me,” Leo exclaims, and the outrage in his voice is so clear that Cody swallows. He realizes that he has no idea what his boyfriend has been saying for the past few minutes. He must have spaced out.

“I am sorry, Sir,” he murmurs.

“Shut up. Don't talk to me. As a matter of fact, you don't get to look at me either,” he says. Then he grabs the black fabric headband that he keeps wrapped around his wrist when he doesn't use it, and unceremoniously throws it at him. “Cover your eyes.”

Cody grabs the piece of fabric and pulls it down his head. He fixes it over his eyes and then lowers his hands again. The fabric is thin, so he can still see Leo as a shadow in front of him, but nothing more. He waits in silence for something to happen, but for a long moment Leo just leaves him there, kneeling on the floor. Then, he feels the wet consistency of a piece of fruit pressing against his lips. He tries to close his lips and refuse it, but Leo keeps pushing, not forcefully but relentlessly, until Cody finally gives in. 

For the first few pieces, no word is spoken. Leo takes a piece of fruit, expects him to open his mouth and deposits it on Cody's tongue. He lets him swallow and starts again from the beginning. Cody knows that Leo can be very stubborn when he wants to be. And since he got the hand of his role, he also showed a steadiness that simply wasn't there before. Now, when he sets a rule, he doesn't back off anymore. He never changes his mind about it. Sometimes – and only for a very good reason – he makes it so that it is easier for Cody to comply, but it's been a long time since the last time he let Cody forget a rule or he himself forgot to enforce it. After months of self-loathing, he's finally established his reign and he very well intends to rule on it.

Only when he finds him tamed enough and he's sure Cody won't pick up a fight again, Leo speaks. “That's better,” he says, but his voice is still stern.

When the next raspberry lands on his tongue, Cody closes his lips around Leo's fingers, sucking them in with the fruit, as a way of apologizing for his earlier behavior and at the same time thanking Leo for his prizing words. He can feel it, the strong, intense shiver that runs through Leo's body. He knows better than gloat about it, but he lets Leo's fingers go way more slowly than it's needed. By the time the next piece of fruit arrives, Cody's mouth is already open, his tongue lowered, showing that he's more the willing to oblige Leo's orders.

Cody is surprised when instead of the sweet but kinda sour taste of fruit, he tastes chocolate. He didn't see this coming, and his expression must be very dumb right now because Leo is chuckling. “Sir?”

“What? Are you complaining now?”

“No,” Cody says, swallowing the coveted square of chocolate and licking his lips. “I just don't understand.”

“Good boys eat their fruit,” Leo says, feeding him a piece of banana. “Very good boys get chocolate too. You're gonna get yours if you stop driving me crazy.”

Cody smiles, sweetly. “I will, Sir.”

“Good.” Leo keeps feeding him his fruit, and a square of chocolate every now and then. Cody chews and swallows the fruit quickly, but let the chocolate melt on his tongue a bit longer, savoring it. He loves chocolate. He loves chocolate just a little less than Leo, and he makes no secret of it.

Once the fruit is over, Leo hits the table twice with the empty bowl, and despite having never heard that sound before, Cody knows he has to stand up. He follows Leo as he guides him to sit down in his lap. He's still blindfolded when Leo kisses him slowly and sweetly, signaling that they are both out of the rough, tense patch they just hit. “Are you feeling better now?” He asks on his lips.

Cody whines, finally saying what he's been thinking for the past few hours. “I just don't want to go home,” he whispers. It feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. All the tension building up so far loses its grip on his stomach. He realizes that he was afraid to say it aloud, but he really needed to.

“I know you don't,” Leo says, kissing him on his forehead and taking the blindfold off his eyes. He doesn't say that he wants him to stay too, but Cody just knows it. He can hear it in the effort Leo put in saying those words in a steady voice. “But it wouldn't be wise of me to let you stay,” he explains, gently. “It would mess up with your routine and schedule, and we can't have that.”

Leo's being very sweet right now, but Cody knows that he's reminding him of their rules.  
There's a reason why they established to play 24/7 four days out of a week and then stuck to only those. You need discipline to live a life like this, and to maintain discipline you need to follow the rules. You can't just give in whenever you feel like it.

Still, you can have your master change the rules for a future attempt. “Tell you what,” Leo says, kissing his head again as he wraps him in his arms and cuddle him. “You go home tonight as you're supposed to. Then if you still feel like this in three days time, you tell me and I will let you come one day earlier, and we see how it goes from there.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cody smiles, happily.

“Mind me, Cody, I trust you to tell me the truth about how you feel about it,” Leo continues. “I'm not gonna be pleased if you want to come and you don't feel ready for it.”

Cody throws his head back and looks at him from upside down. “I will be honest, Sir,” he promises.

Leo kisses him and smiles. “As you should always be,” he comments. “Now, let's watch this movie, for a change.” But he hugs him tighter and keeps kissing him because, if it was for him, he would never let him go.


End file.
